Warrior Mating Stories! :D
by NyanCatsTurtlesowo
Summary: Stories about love, lust, rape and more! Canon characters only and I might take requests x3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So this is my first story owo**

**This contains rape, lemons etc so if you dont like it dont read it X3**

**So enjoy? owo**

* * *

SquirrelFlight made her way through the forest. The trees smelt fresh from the morning rain. She was planning on hunting untill she smelt someone behind her.

"AshFur?" She whipped around to see him staring at her with hatred in his eyes.

"AshFur, what are you doing?" She begged for a answer.

"What ive wanted to do for so long" He replied quietly.

Before she could react, he was on top of her. She wailed.

"BrambleClaw help me!" She pleaded.

"No one can help you now" He laughed.

She felt something at her entrance. She struggled not to give a moan, but she couldn't help it.

"SquirrelFlight, you betrayed me and now your going to pay!" And with that he plunged into her.

She wailed from the pain of his barbs ripping through her. This wasn't like how BrambleClaw did it, he would go slowly and wait for her to get used to the pain.

As the pleasure started to flow down her spine, she began to buck back, even though she didn't want to.

"Aghh! Im gonna cum!" He yowled and shot hot white steamy cum through SquirrelFlight.

She moaned as he did this and climaxed.

They both fell to the floor, panting.

"AshFur why...?" She gasped.

"Its not over yet, SquirrelFlight!" He laughed and jumped infront of her.

"Suck it" He ordered as he waved his member infront of her mouth.

She took in in her mouth as she wanted to get out of this alive, and suckled.

He started to thrust into her mouth deeply, almost choking her.

"Agh! So good!" He moaned and came in her mouth.

She had to swallow it down, almost choking herself.

"You won't tell anyone we did this. If you do, Ill kill you. And rape you twice as hard." He hissed in her ear before stalking away.

"Why StarClan, why me...?"

* * *

**Thats my horrible shit, I fail at writing x'D**

**I guess I could take some requests if you want, but Canon chars please, none of your OC's C:**

**K Bai owo**


	2. Chapter 1- CloudtailXBluestar

**Okay So this is my first story owo**

**This contains rape, lemons etc so if you dont like it dont read it X3**

**So enjoy? owo**

* * *

SquirrelFlight made her way through the forest. The trees smelt fresh from the morning rain. She was planning on hunting untill she smelt someone behind her.

"AshFur?" She whipped around to see him staring at her with hatred in his eyes.

"AshFur, what are you doing?" She begged for a answer.

"What ive wanted to do for so long" He replied quietly.

Before she could react, he was on top of her. She wailed.

"BrambleClaw help me!" She pleaded.

"No one can help you now" He laughed.

She felt something at her entrance. She struggled not to give a moan, but she couldn't help it.

"SquirrelFlight, you betrayed me and now your going to pay!" And with that he plunged into her.

She wailed from the pain of his barbs ripping through her. This wasn't like how BrambleClaw did it, he would go slowly and wait for her to get used to the pain.

As the pleasure started to flow down her spine, she began to buck back, even though she didn't want to.

"Aghh! Im gonna cum!" He yowled and shot hot white steamy cum through SquirrelFlight.

She moaned as he did this and climaxed.

They both fell to the floor, panting.

"AshFur why...?" She gasped.

"Its not over yet, SquirrelFlight!" He laughed and jumped infront of her.

"Suck it" He ordered as he waved his member infront of her mouth.

She took in in her mouth as she wanted to get out of this alive, and suckled.

He started to thrust into her mouth deeply, almost choking her.

"Agh! So good!" He moaned and came in her mouth.

She had to swallow it down, almost choking herself.

"You won't tell anyone we did this. If you do, Ill kill you. And rape you twice as hard." He hissed in her ear before stalking away.

"Why StarClan, why me...?"

* * *

**Thats my horrible shit, I fail at writing x'D**

**I guess I could take some requests if you want, but Canon chars please, none of your OC's C:**

**K Bai owo**


End file.
